Scarred Love
by Hikari Light Uchiha
Summary: Nel is a shy, highschool girl who just move with her adoptive father and older brother. After a bad fall, she is taken to Dr. kurosaki hospital. Later she joins the school's drama club. Things get interesting when she runs into the doctor son.
1. Chapter 1

I guess you could say I never really enjoyed school until I came here. People really didn't bother to befriend me since I always switched schools in the middle of the school year. Or possibly because they all knew who my father was. It didn't matter anymore. I was in a new school already and i don't really see the point in trying to make new friends. That was until my father told me we were staying for two years so I could finish my high school career. Being a junior, I had another year to enjoy here...and I was going to live it out to the fullest! But that was until I had my accident and was hospitalize for a month. I was walking home with my older brother and I guess I lost my balance as I was standing on the curb because I fell in on coming traffic. luckily for me, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The car that was coming towards me and swerved at the last minute but my head hit it. The pain was so bad I thought my head had split open before I had passed out. Later, after my surgery, the doctor informed me that it might become harder for me to recall things. He said the way I hit the car and landed on the ground damage the part of my brain where i contain my memories. He kept reminding me and putting emphasis on the word "might". So really, in my mind it was a 50/50 chance. He also said I will have a scar from the beginning of my hair line to the middle of my nose. I guess I'm lucky I was even able to walk away from the accident. I'd only been in school for about a week so I doubted anyone would have really notice the new girl was missing. Well that's what I thought until two of my classmate showed up, Pesche and Dondochakka. They only talked for a brief moment but it meant a lot for them to visit me everyday while I was in the hospital. The only other person to visit me was my father. He would come before work during his lunch break and before he went home for the day. But I wasn't going to complain it was boring being left alone all day.

I asked my father if my older brother was going to visit but he avoided answering. I knew that my brother never cared much for me when I came into the picture. I never understood why. Maybe it was because I was adopted. But even then wouldn't that be something he would have gotten over with as he matured? Then again people can hold grudges for years or till they die.

Narrator's pov

"Neliel, how are you?" Aizen said as he walked into his daughter room. She was released from the hospital today and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Just a bit bored. Can I please for a walk to the park, Dad" she asked, bringing her hands together and worked up her best puppy dog eyes to convince her overprotective father.

He sighed as he looked at his daughter and attempted to let her go roaming free just a little before it got dark. The neighborhood was normally very safe, but there would always be criminals lurking in the shadows. "You can go, but only if you bring bawabawa. If something were to happen, no doubt bawabawa would be able to take care of it."

"yes!" she smiled as she hopped out of bed and ran over to her dad to give him a quick hug before pushing him out of the room so she could change.

After about fifteen minute she ran down stairs to be met by bawabawa. "Let's go to the park really quick just for some fresh air." she grab a leash and attach it to his collar and petted his head. "I'm going now!"

Aizen poked his head out from the kitchen. "Only twenty minutes alright then come straight home"

Nodding her head she ran out the door with bawabawa. The park was only five minute away from her house on foot. It had a fence all around it to so she let bawabawa off the leash to room but he decided to stay with her at the swings.

She sat down on the last swing and looked up toward the sky. The had just begun to set. Nel was thankful that she was able to get out the house to see this beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful right?" a deep voice said.

Nel, being so mesmerized by the sunset, didn't realize someone had taken a seat next to her which caused her to fall backward onto the floor. Looking over toward her right then she noticed the figure move as he got closer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said as he helped get her off the ground. He wrapped his arm around her waist waiting for her to stead herself.

It was safe to say Nel had never been that close to a male. There chest we're practically touching! Blushing lightly she looked up toward the male that helped her. First thing she notice was is bright orange hair. Her eyes began to lower taking in his face. He was handsome to say the least and he didn't look any older then Nel. The most he could be was twenty. Suddenly she felt her body get hot...was this normal? Was it him that caused it? The excitement was to much for her and she began to lose conciseness.

"You ok? You're getting pale", he said in a rushed concerned voice. Last thing he need was for her to pass out. He already had the reputation of being a troublemaker. He didn't want people to blame him for this too.

"y-yea I just need to sit" she said so low he had to lean in closer to even hear what she said.

He helped her sit down on a swing. "Better?" she nodded her head yes. "What's your name?"

"Neliel but my...er rather the people close to me call me Nel"

"Neliel huh? That's cute it's like your real names a nickname a boyfriend gave you"

At the mention of a boyfriend her cheeks turned a shade of light pink. "Well, I've never had a boyfriend so I wouldn't know. My father gave me my name, or at least that what I was told." Looking at his face, she could tell he was waiting on her to elaborate."I'm adopted so I never meant my parents. I know my mother is dead but I don't know about my father."

"Well …"

"AHH! I'm going to get in trouble! Sorry I have to go! It was nice meeting you come on Bawabawa!" she bowed to the stranger and quickly ran off to her house.

"She didn't even give me a chance to tell her my name. This town is small pretty small. Who knows. Maybe I'll see her again soon." The man smirked and began to walk home.

"I made it with seconds to spare", Nel breathed out and sat down on the floor from exhaustion. Bawabawa barked as if was agreeing with her and rested his head on her lap. "No napping yet. Let's go upstairs to bed." she stood up and dragged her way to her room. Her eyes were so heavy guess she needed more rest then she thought. She didn't feel like changing into her pajamas so she fell on top of her bed with her clothes still on. She fell into a deep sleep. Nothing could wake her up. Not even her father and brother's argument that was happening right in the next room.

"So what is it you want to bother me about today father? Little miss Nel again? Don't you think this conversation is getting old?" Nnoitra said in a bored tone. He made his feelings toward nel known and they weren't going to change. She was the child of that woman, The woman that caused his mother to be killed. His mother was and is still everything to him! He wished nel would have gotten run over by the car instead and suffered a more painful recover if not death. He hated the fact that everyone seemed to love her.

"I just want to make it clear that I don't want you to ever put nel in that type of danger again" Aizen said in a stern voice. He noticed his son's body tense up a little. "Oh I knew the moment I went to see Nel in the hospital that it was your fault. Or rather I had my suspicion until I tapped into the security cameras. You waited until there were a few people around. Why is it you hate Nel so much?"

Sitting up on his bed he glared up at his father with a sickening smirk. "Because she's that prostitute daughter. The very woman mom hated and asked you to stay away from! Tell me dad, is she your real daughter? Did you fuck her then you leave her to raise a baby on her own until a client killed her? A fitting end to a mistress, no?"

"Don't ever accuse me of cheating on your mother! I loved her more than my heart could contain! As for Nel's mother, you will never speak ill of her again! You shouldn't go sticking your nose into things you don't understand, or rather things you don't_want_ to understand." Aizen balled his hands into fist so tightly it made his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand. He needed to leave the room before he hit his son. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. He knew it was immature, but some things couldn't be helped.

~school~

_Man, is school annoying_ Ichigo thought to himself. _It kind of just takes over your whole day when you could be doing something else. Like sleeping. Well there were a few benefits to coming to school like seeing friends and your girlfriend. Oh and of course being a good example for his two younger sisters._ Ichigo made his way to class. it was his last year in high school and nothing could make him happier then to finally be done with school.

As Ichigo entered the classroom he was greeted by the one and only loud mouth, Renji. He and Renji had been friends since middle school.

Renji had bright red hair and a tattoo on his forehead which he covers up with a headband everyday. The only reason he hid it was because tattoos and piercings were against school dress code. It funny how much could be hidden under clothing.

It was the last day school before winter break and all of the exams were done. Ichigo had nothing special planned for the break.

"-me and Rukia are going away for the break." Renji looked up toward his friend. "What about you and Orihime?"

"I didn't plan anything and she hadn't mention anything to me."

"Way to be romantic and Keep your girlfriend interested in you."

"I was never the romantic type. Besides she fell in love with me didn't she? Why change just 'cause we're dating?"

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you after she leaves you."  
"I won't, trust me…"ichigo rolled his eyed at his friend. Taking his seat next to the window Ichigo looked outside the window to see people still walking inside the building. His thoughts went back to the green hair girl he meant the day before. She looked his age and there were only two high schools in this town, so there was definitely a good chance he would see her again. However, after going a whole week without seeing her he started to believe she went to the other high school but he didn't even see her around town.

It wasn't until the next week there paths cross again, or rather crash into each other.

Ichigo was playing soccer in gym class when Renji kicked it with all his might.

"Try to stop that Ichigo"

Smirking, Ichigo ran backward while looking up to the sky waiting for the ball to come down so he could head-butt it. He tripped backward on a rock and everything went black.

_What the hell,_ Ichigo thought. He didn't pass out but it's dark and strangely enough it smelled like Japanese cherry blossom. Reaching his hand over his face he felt something warm and soft and it flinched when he touched it.

"Pervert!" a female voice said as the light came back to Ichigo view.

It all came to him. He fell, knocked her over, landed in between he legs, and groped her.

With his cheek a light shade of pink he stood and quickly apologized. "I-it's not what it looks like! I'm SOOO sorry I fell and…" taking a look at the girl he smiled a little. "You're Neliel, right?"

"Who are you" she looked up at the male, with nothing but confusion in her eyes.

It hasn't been that long for her to forget could it? A name, sure. People forget that all the time but a face? Ok people forget that to but usually the remember one. Well he didn't get a chance

"it's Ichigo. We meant at the park awhile back. "

"The park?" she looked down towards the ground like she was expecting the scene to play out for her. "The…park. Oh, yes I remember! I don't remember you being a pervert." she said looking up at him with judgment in her eyes.

"I'm not, I tripped on a rock!" he began to wave his hand in front of his face to try and get the point across. "But what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for my class. I haven't gotten use to this school yet"

"Well if you want I could show you around, after my gym class is over. We only have five minute left in the period anyway."

"No thanks. I would rather find my own way then follow a pervert."

"I told you I'm not a pervert!" he yelled up the top of his lunges with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yo, Ichigo! What's taking so long? Afraid ill beat you again?" Renji yelled from the field.

"I'll just find my own class thanks" nel said as she hurried off into the building.

"Great what a way to remember me", ichigo said to himself as he watched he walk away.

She disappeared from his sight and he grabs the ball and went back to the field.


	2. Chapter 2

All Nel could think about on her way to class was Ichigo. It took her awhile to remember. She will remember him now as the pervert. Granted, he did say it was an accident, but still, he squeezed her boob for God's sake. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Just remembering made her feel awkward. She could still feel his hand on her breast. Maybe she was really turning into the pervert. Shaking her head of any perverted thoughts, she went back to searching for her class.

With luck she was able to find the classroom on her own and made before the teacher started giving out the instructions.

It was an optional cooking class. She decided to take the class in the hopes of improving her cooking skills. She wanted to do make something nice for her father. Ever since the accident, he's been more stress. She believed it was her fault. Guilt was starting to take over her thoughts.

He would sneak into her room in the middle of the night thinking she was sleep. He would rest his large rough hand over her head and sigh. He would stay like that for a few minutes. Last night she thought she heard him say sorry.

She wondered why he would apologize. She didn't know but there was nothing for him to be sorry about. He took her in and treated her like she was his own. She may not know who her real parents were but as far as she was concerned he was her father. But she was still curious about who her birth parents were and why they gave her up.

She would find out eventually, but for now she's just happy to have him as a father.

Nel was lost in her thoughts and missed the teachers instructions. "Crap, I wasn't paying attention" Nel thought to herself.

"We have to turn the stove on to 350", Nel heard a sweet voice say. She looked up and saw a girl with long orange hair.

"Thank you. I kinda space out a lot."

The orange haired girl giggled. "I do too. We could help each other out then. My name's Orihime."

"Neliel, Nel for short." she smiled gently. "so um, do we work in partner in this class?"

"Normally yes, but we're a small class."

Throughout the whole class period the two told each other something different about their lives.

Orihime lived alone and had lost her older brother in an accident. It made her think about her own brother. He may not have liked her but she would be crushed if something happened to him. He was part of what made her who she was. His harshness helped her get through pain. It was ironic.

She also learned that Orihime liked to cook, but she would mix foods that didn't belong together. For instance, she would mix ice cream with mashed potatoes.

It was a slow day at work for Azien. He looked out the window in his office. In a few days it would be the anniversary of his friend's murder. They never found the culprit, but he knew. It was that man she worked for.

-Flashback-

A woman with short greenish blue hair was sitting under a tree. She looked like she was daydreaming. It seemed like nothing could bother her. She had light green eyes held sadness within them

She was disheveled like she had just been through a painful and violent ordeal. Her shirt was torn down the middle and her skirt was split all the way up so her hip. She had bit marks around her breast and red markets around her neck.

"Naomi…" Azien said as he slowly approached her. He took his jacket off and put it around her tiny body. He slowly and gently pulled her in to his embrace.

She went stiff against him before she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Azien" her voice sounded strained.

"Come home", He said in a gentle voice, barely above a whisper.

And just like that the woman broke down in tears onto his chest. He rubs her back in a circular motion to try to soothe her pain.

Twenty minutes passed before she finally cried herself to sleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his home.

"what is this?!" said an angry woman.

"Please lower your voice Sui-fung. She's staying the night. I don't want to hear you complain about it. The last thing I want is for her to feel unwanted here."

"Darling husband" she smiled and looked up at him. "She is unwanted. Everything that happens to this foolish girl is her own fault. She ruins her own life!"

"Stop it!" he growled out trying his best not to have the girl in his arms wake up. He walked past his wife and towards the guest bedroom.

He opened the door to the room, put her on the bed and tucked her underneath the covers.

When he left the room his wife was outside the door as he expected. Her eyed narrowed. Anger was evident in her eyes. She looked at him with such disapproval and dsigust. He would surely be sleeping on the couch tonight.

He watched as his wife walked to their bedroom and closed the door with a slam follow by a soft click.  
_  
Damn, why can't anything ever be easy for o_nce, Azien thought to himself as he went to the hall closet to take out blankets. _In the morning things won't be any easier.  
_  
Just as he predicted it was worst. Since he wasn't in his room he didn't hear the alarm go off to wake him up for work. He was an hour late. To make matters worse, his wife was still in the bedroom with the door locked. Luckily for him, he had spare clothes in the guest room. He poked his head into the guest room to see If Naomi was awake. She was wide awake just looking at the ceiling with dull, lifeless eyes

"Quit", Azien whispered to her.

"Can't. I'm not good at anything else besides laying on my Back" she laughed a little.

"It's nothing to laugh about", he said as he walked over toward the bed. She still wasn't looking at him. "I can give you a job and you won't have to do that anymore."

She looked over towards him. "But your wife …"

"has nothing to do with my decisions within the company. Before you went in to this 'profession' you have done a little secretary work, so you are qualify."

Naomi looked away from Azien gaze. "He won't let me go. I make too much of a profit for him."

"Stay hidden for awhile. I'll think of a plan and you just stay out of sight. I have an apartment across town. You can stay there for now."

"Ok."

"You can borrow some of my old clothes and I'll take you there right now."

She nodded her head. He grab a business suit and quickly changed. When he was finish he grabbed a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt for Naomi. He handed them to her and waited outside the room as she change. When she was finished he told her to wait in his car.

Mentally preparing himself for the talk with his wife he knocked on there bedroom door.

The door swung open "I'm pregnant" and with that the door was slammed in his face again.

Azien's face became pale with each second passing until he passed out onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Aizen woke up in the guest bedroom. Rubbing his head he sat up trying to recall what had eyes had shot open as he remembered his wife words. There was a note in the bed.

_ Aizen,_

I went to Yoruichi and I'll be staying there until...that woman leaves. Don't bother to come and get me until any evidence of that woman was in my house is gone.

Suì-Fēng  
  
Aizen sighed and looked at the clock. He was only 30 minutes late which only gave him 20 minutes to prepare for it an important meeting he had to attend.

As he made his way down stairs he smelled food cooking. He made his way to the kitchen where he found Naomi making a bento for him.

She turned around just in time to see him walk in. "I found you passed out on the floor and move you to the guest room. I didn't want to intrude and go in the master bedroom after your wife stormed out of the house. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have stayed last night."

"No it's fine. Why are you making this?" She giggled, Aizen was happy to hear her laugh again. He couldn't remember the last time he heard it.

"For your lunch. And for being such a great friend, as always"

He smirked. "Let's get you to that apartment, ok?" He said as he grabbed the bento and made his way out the door.

Even though he had an important meeting he had to drive Naomi to his apartment.

He had this apartment a long time before he met and married his wife. He kept it as an extra place to work.

Pulling up to the apartment build he gave Naomi the keys and told her the apartment number.

On his way to work he broke nearly every law of the road. The person Aizen was supposed to meet fairly lenient and wouldn't be too upset if Aizen was a little late, but Aizen was a professional man and would find it unacceptable on his own part.

Other nation would often contact him for his one of a kind layout. Aizen needed his help in creating a new company in Karakura.

He wanted to move to his wifes home town, and with the news of this baby that would be a nice change.

~3 months later~

"Sir Kyōraku sent the update to the new layout. He wants to know if this is more to your liking" Naomi, who had been working as Aizen's secretary, smiled as she placed the plans on his desk.

Naomi had just started to work with him. Aizen was still worried about her. That man is still in this town and no doubt he is looking for her. Aizen was doing everything in his power to make sure she couldn't be found.

She adapted quickly and took on the role of secretary. She kept his schedule organized and handled the phone calls like a professional.

She was simple but a fast learner and most importantly she seemed happier. Her skin was healthier, eyes were brighter. Everything about her seemed to do a 360.

"I'll look at it in a moment and then I'll call you" Aizen said as he looked over some important documents for the company. Naomi bowed and took her leave.

Not even five minutes later, Sui-fēng came into his office. Her belly was still flat and she had not yet shown any signs of her pregnancy.

"Are you ready for lunch, dear" she eyed her husband.

She was an hour early. Aizen rubbed the back of his head and agreed to leave with her. There was no use in fighting it because he knew she would just get upset.

As they passed Naomi on the way out he nodded his head in her direction let her know he will be back within the hour.

At the restaurant the nice 'lunch' turned into an awkward silence. He could tell his wife was burdened by the idea of "that woman", as she put it, just working feet away from him. Normally he would find her jealousy cute, but in this case it discomforted Aizen since the wife's stress could do harm to the baby she was carrying. So, he made it a point to act colder toward Naomi if his wife was around and he made sure to never mention her in conversation.

Sometimes, he could see the hurt in Naomi's eyes. He never wanted to hurt her. She needed someone in her life right now. But he knew she understood. No one knew him better. Not even his wife.

"Today, we can find out the sex of the baby, what are you hoping for?" Sui-feng broke the silence.

"A girl"

"Don't business men want a boy to take over the business?"

He smirked at her comment. "You forget, dear, I'm not like most men"

"Most men would have the decency to hide their mistress." She frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

"Stop it. I will not encourage this behavior anymore."

"You have been encouraging it all this time by having that woman work so closely to you, knowing how I feel about her!" Sui-feng slammed her fist on the table and stood up. "I'll see you at the doctor."

He watched as his wife left the restaurant. Well there goes a semi-nice lunch down the drain. He called the waiter over to ask for the check. He paid it with a generous tip and then left to go back to his company to finish his full day of work.

"Aizen! You're back just-in-time a Mr.…Kisuke Urahara" Naomi informed him as soon as he got off the elevator.

what that  
Was certainly someone that was unexpected. Then again he does show up randomly throughout the years.

Kisuke and Aizen met when they were only in elementary school. They quickly hit it off and later they both became businessmen. Aizen became head of a huge corporation that had controll over even smaller businesses while Kisuke was a small business owner.

Kisuke preferred to keep things simple. Even though he was a small business, he was doing quite well for himself. Kisuke had a warm personality but he could be extremely weird sometimes. He would always help someone in need first. Aizen walked into his office and found Kisuke sitting in his chair.

"Aizen! It has been sometime since I last saw you! Did you get taller? No, you cut your hair! No, it must be the baby on the way," Kisuke smirked as he saw his friend facial expression change. "Yes I know all about you little bun in the oven."

"I haven't even told a single soul about it, yet you know? Let me guess, 'you have your ways'" he said.

"Ah, you know me so well. Seem things will never change." He grinned, "by the way, who is your lovely assistant? She's very cute."

"Her name is Naomi and I have been friends with her for as long as I've been friends with you, if not more."

"Is that so? Is she...single?"

Raising a eye brow Aizen looked at him. "Why? Are you thinking about asking her out?"

"Maybe, she seems nice enough."

Aizen thought Kisuke could make her happy, and wouldn't hesitate to protect her if she ever needed it. "One moment", Aizen went to talk to talk to Naomi from his doorway. He told her to go around the office and hand out the new agendas he had finished working on.  
Kisuke notice the serious change in his friend's body language.

"Listen, she's not... she not your typical girl. She was a prostitute. Not by choice...she...called me after she was raped by her pimp. I refused to let her do that to herself anymore. So I gave her place to sleep and a job. But I'm scared that he'll find her again and kill her." He stepped closer to Kisuke. "If you want her you have to be serious about it. I won't watch her be hurt again...I know that this is a lot to take in my friend but please if you were to date you take on the responsibility of her past, present, and future."

"I'm hurt you would think I wasn't serious. I don't go after things for fun. That is a lot to carry, but she might be worth it." And with that said Kisuke took his leave.

~Aizen point if view~

Five months had passed since that thing and two very important things were happening. My wife and I were excepting a baby boy very soon. We prepared a room for the baby and bought baby clothes. Surprisingly, she wanted a boy and had been in a good mood every since. She seemed to have completely forgotten about Naomi as well. She was having a stress-free pregnancy and I couldn't ask for anything more.

Also Kisuke had begun to "woo" Naomi as he called it. A month after seeing her, he started sending her flowers and love notes. The funny thing about it was he was really bad. Naomi had let Aizen read one after he heard her laughing about something. She said even thought it was horribly written the thought is what counts.

they started dating on the day my son was born. Kisuke asked as my wife was pushing out our son. If anything that was an interesting time she'd surely never forget.

We had a healthy son and named him Nnorita.

A year later Naomi told me she was pregnant and she was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She thanked me for giving her a new chance at life, and not giving up on her.

Kisuke was also happy and became _very_ protective of her. He told me she would be working from home. It didn't matter to me long as the work got done.

Then she went missing a week before she was supposed to give birth. Kisuke and I went crazy searching for her.

I had private investigators search all over Japan for her. Kisuke refused to sleep until she was safe and at home. Then the unthinkable happened. We found her but not the way we wanted to.

Her body was mangled and she's was barely recognizable. Her abdomen had been viciously cut open and the baby was missing. He took the baby with him to do only God knows what. Kisuke didn't even know if it was a boy or girl they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise.

He was never the same after and became a little withdrawn and he went to alcohol for comfort. He then disappeared and I hired a private investigators to find him.

He lost all hope that the baby was alive. I didn't want to believe it was out there somewhere. Out of care for my friend I searched and searched and I searched until I was able to find her child. Unfortunately my wife had died on my son's fifth birthday. She became ill and the doctor said there's nothing they can do. Over the course of six years I lost my two friends and my wife.

I had to continue with my life for my son and spend the weekends with him when I wasn't at work so he could have somewhat of a normal childhood. Later, I was able to find it her; Naomi's daughter. The police found a wandering child on the street who had no memory of the past year. They took her to the orphanage and waited to see if the parents of the child would come for her. It became clear they never well so they put her up for adoption and that's where I came in.

Neliel because my daughter at the age of 5. She looked just like Naomi and every way possible. I tried to find Kisuke so he could see his beautiful daughter. But he was still missing.

Until I found him or he shows up again I'll raise his daughter as my own.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the nice man?" The woman said to the little girl.

Looking up at the woman who had been taking care of her for the last year, she blushed and hid behind her leg. "I'm...Neliel." She looked up at the older man wondering what he would possible want from her.

"Neliel? That's a really pretty name. I'm Aizen. It's very nice to meet you." He smiled at her bent down to her eye level.

"Mr. Aizen was thinking about taking you home with him, Nel. Doesn't that sound fun? He wants to make you a part of his family." She patted the little girl head.

"Really?" Nel looked up at the woman, then toward Aizen for confirmation.

Aizen smiled and nodded his head. "If you don't mind me being your new papa?"

"Papa..." Nel let go of the woman leg and walked over to the male. He picked her up so they could share a hug. "Daddy" she was barely about to get her little arms around her neck.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Aizen smiled as he gently smoothed her hair.

"Even though Nel hasn't been with us long, we can tell she's a good girl" The woman smiled at Nel. "She's a little quiet. Nel, why don't you go pack your things and say goodbye to everyone?"

Nel nodded her head then asked to be put down. She walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"She might be quiet and shy. When they found her and brought her here she didn't speak for a week. She also wouldn't tell us what her name was. Then one day she said 'Neliel' I think she named herself. " The woman sat down at her desk.

"What is the procedure for adoption?" Aizen asked

"You have to be able to afford it, you can't have a recent criminal record, and a home visit from our social worker. Everyone that lives in your house must be present. However you did that part already." She smiled and looked at him. "And after seeing you in the news for owning your own Businesses, it's clear to me that you have enough money."

"So I will be able to take Nel home with me tonight?"

"Looks like it. There will be random home visits from the social worker to make sure you're taking care of your child, of course."

"Hm, is there...anything I should know? I was told she was found on the streets."

"Well, she just doesn't seem to remember anything before she was found. She refused to talk. I'm not sure if she was scared...or just shy. But she been here a year n doesn't really talk to anyone that she doesn't need to. She plays by herself. "The woman leaned over her desk."Nel even sleeps in her own room...but it's because of her nightmares."

"Nightmare? What ?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. She won't tell me. She just starts screaming in the middle of the night-" the woman was cut off by a soft knock on the door followed by Nel poking her head in.

Aizen smiled gently at her and walked over to her and kneel down. "Ready to go home, Nel?"

She nodded her head and cautiously reached for his hand.

Aizen happily took her small hand in his. "Let's go home and meet your brother, ok?"

Nel looked up at him at the mention of a brother. "I have a brother now, too? Like a...a real family" She mumbled to herself.

Aizen frowned at this. But he didn't want to question it.

He and nel made their way to his car. He had his chauffer pick them up so he could focus on Nel during the ride home. It was about an hour ride.

Nel gazed at the car in amazement. She had never seen a limousine before. Noticing the man she would call father staring at her in amusement, she quickly masked her emotions. She didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling. She didn't know why she did that. She wanted to understand but something was holding her back.

Aizen frowned as Nel went back to a blank expression. He wanted to see life in her eyes. She was starting to remind him of her mother Naomi on the night he found her.

Memories of his beloved friend came flooding into his mind all at once.

He watched Nel climb into the car and put her seat belt on. She looked at him waiting for him to join her.

Smiling at her, he took his seat next to her. "Would you like anything to drink? There are juice boxes in the refrigerator?" He watched as her cheek turned pink she nodded her head. Her eyes lit up at all the apple juice. He smiled and passed her a juice box.

"Papa...why is the refrigerator in the car?" She asked meekly as she punched the a straw through her juice box.

"Well I wanted to impress my little girl, so, I asked a fairy to make this car special just for you. I wanted her to make it comfy and have your favor drink. Do you like it?"

She nodded her head. "What...kind fairy was it?"

"Your fairy god mother. She watches over you and makes all your wishes come true."

He watched as Nel's expression shift from curiosity to sadness. "You're lying..." She mumbled as her bangs cover her eyes to prevent him from seeing her tears.

"Nel..." He patted her head and moved closer to her.

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't have left me then. The fairy is mean." She whispered as tears started to flow down her chubby cheeks.

"Let me tell you something about this fairy. This fairy has been fighting the evil fairy to bring you happiness. You see, the evil fairy brings nothing but pain and loneliness to people. For three years it seemed that the good fairy was going to lose. Then one day she found me and was able to ask me for help to put the bad fairy in jail. She said "mister I have a request. I need your help to give this sweet little girl the best life in the world!' And how could I deny not helping? So we teamed up to finally be able to put the bad fairy in jail. This fairy...told me that you wanted a mommy and daddy. I'm sorry that I can't give you a mommy Nel but I hope your ok with me." His eyes never left her as he told the story.

"Is that story true papa?" She was afraid of being lied to. It didn't sit well with her. Kids in the orphanage would lie all the time to avoid getting in trouble.

"Of course! Nel you are my little girl. I will do anything to make you happy"

She smiled and rested her head against his stomach. "Thank you papa, and miss fairy!" She giggled with her hand over her mouth.

Aizen grinned. She didn't completely hide her emotions. It was a start and Aizen hoped she would begin to act like a normal kid.

He watched her fall asleep.

When they finally arrived to their home Aizen gingerly lifted Nel out of her seat and carried her inside.

He told the driving to put her bags in her bedroom.

Aizens son was still at school and wouldn't be home for another hour. As he placed Nel down on the bed he watched her sleep until her eyes opened up.

"Are we home" she asked sleepily.

Nodding his head, he watched her sit up and climb out of bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her room.

The walls were looked like the sky with strawberry-shaped clouds. It was furnished with a bed and a desk, but not much else. She then made her way of the room to explore the rest of her new home.

Aizen watched her with amusement as her little feet made soft sounds against the wood floor. She opened each door to find what was behind it.

She soon stumbled upon her brother's room. His room was a dark yellow and had everything her room, but more. It had a toy chest and a bookcase.

She walked straight to the bookcase and stared at the different children books. She took the books out to look at the covers until she found one with a mermaid on it.

She sat down on the floor and started to read it until she heard someone clear there throat. She turned around to see her papa looking at her.

"You should ask before you go through someone else's stuff, honey." He waved for her to come over. "Come will get dinner started ok? Your brother should be home soon"

Placing the book back where she found it, she followed her father to the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked looking down at the child next to him.

"Chicken..." She said

"Chicken with rice and broccoli sound ok to you'', he asked. Nel nodded her head."Alright, let's start cooking."


End file.
